What's Done is Done
by Rave The Rich
Summary: One shot side story to 'A Confession Gone Awry'. It's a talk that Dawn has with Zoey's parents about Dawn and Zoey sharing a very intimate moment in the shower that they have found out about during their family vacation. Appealshipping. Please R&R.


What's Done is Done

Okay folks, here's the deal. Over the course of the next month or so where I will work to get money and purchase a new laptop, I've developed a plan to keep myself and my Appealshipping fan fiction relevant before my return in February with new chapters of both 'Sharing' and 'A Confession Gone Awry'. To help with that process, I've penned this one shot, which is actually a side story to 'A Confession Gone Awry,' so if you don't read that, much of the story in this won't make sense. To understand the plot, you might want to read key parts of chapters seven, ten and thirteen.

For fans of that fan fiction, you know that there included a scene in which main characters Zoey and Dawn had a…moment in the shower for lack of a better term. To make a long story short, Zoey's parents found out about it from one of Zoey's siblings and confronted Zoey who admitted the truth to her mom and dad. Upon hearing it, Zoey's parents Adman and Jo-Jo decided against punishing the couple for now. Instead, they opted to wait and hear Dawn's side of the story before they make their ultimate decision.

This one shot side story is the conversation between Dawn and Zoey's parents. It is rated 'T' for non-graphic descriptions of sexual acts that do not include intercourse.

NOTE: Unlike the story 'A Confession Gone Awry,' this one shot is written in the first person narrative, more specifically; it's written from Dawn's perspective.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/TAJ/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

* * *

As I leave Zoey's bedroom, I take a deep breath and make the long walk to her parent's room. I try to make the walk go as slow as I possibly can, even though it's in an effort to avoid the inevitable. While I have this time, I wonder how in the world everything got to this point. I know that I cornered Zoey in the shower nude and helped the process along, but I just can't explain what inside of me would cause me to do a complete 180 on my promise to Jo-Jo and Adman and do what I did. It's almost like the part of the brain that controls rationality and common sense shut down and the sexual hormones went into overdrive at the mere thought of my girlfriend in the shower, cleaning off the many parts of her body. 

It wasn't supposed to happen like this at all. Zoey and I are just on vacation. Vacations are supposed to be about having fun, and whether or not Zoey regrets it after the fact, I know that she had a fun time with me in the shower on Wednesday night. Did we go too far? Yes, but who in this world hasn't done something before they should have waited? What Zoey and I did was going to be our little secret for now, and the small skeleton in our closet. It was supposed to be kept between the two of us like a promise between two sisters, but there is a mole somewhere in this house who has decided that whatever line that is in place has been crossed while the authority wasn't looking and because of this, the authority has to know and they need to know right away.

I'm not saying that Jo-Jo and Adman do not have a right to know what we did, because I completely believe that they do. I just feel that we, and when I say we, I mean Zoey and I, needed some time before we told them the truth. It was never in the plans for me to keep this bottled inside of me forever. The fact is that the two of us should have had the time to come together and really come to terms with what we did and our stance on what we did before revealing it to Zoey's parents. No doubt they would have been shocked at our actions, but I feel that we would have been in a better position to defend ourselves if we truly understood what we did. Unfortunately, we will never get that opportunity. Because of someone in this house, letting the cat out of the bag to Zoey's folks is no longer in our hands, but who in the world could have done it?

I just hope and pray to whatever God exists that the mole is not Rocky Neale. I don't know if I could take the tongue lashing that she would give me if she was the one who found out about our little rendezvous. Then again…the more I think about it, the more I'm sure that it couldn't possibly be Rocky who snitched. Had she found out about Zoey and me sleeping together, with her short fuse she probably would have walked right into the shower, pulled Zoey out naked as a jaybird, and beaten me to a bloody pulp for 'corrupting' her baby sister. Plus, this is probably something that Rocky would reveal out in the open just so she can rub it in my face that I was the one who put the moves onto Zoey.

No, I highly doubt that Rocky was the one who squealed on Zoey and me. Subtlety just doesn't seem like one of her traits, so as I walk down this road to perdition leading straight to Jo-Jo and Adman's bedroom, I consider who else could have done it.

Could it have been Mikey who spilled the beans? Even though she is one of our biggest supporters, it's not out of the realm of possibilities for her to want to make sure that whatever we do we remain safe doing it. It…kind of makes sense. Man, this is brain racking, and as I finally make my way to Zoey's parent's bedroom door, I also think of how time consuming it is, as I walk for a little less than two minutes to get from point A to point B.

I look up and down at the door in front of me and know that there is no escape. If I don't go to them, then they will come to me, so my best bet is to avoid any delays in this process, and this begins with knocking on the door. As I rap my side of the door five times, I hope that the wooden door brings me good luck in my confrontation.

Almost immediately after knocking on the door, I get a response of 'Who is it?' from the other side. The voice is a deep one, and I can only assume that it belongs to Adman.

After a second or so, I respond to his inquiry by saying 'It's Dawn,' to which I hear two voices tell me to come in. Both of them are obviously expecting my presence.

I turn the doorknob slowly, in a failing yet valiant effort to prolong the moment as long as I possibly can. Peeking through the crack of the door, I see both Adman and Jo-Jo impatiently sitting on their king sized bed. I can tell that they are both looking in my direction expecting me to come in. They don't have the vulture-like stares in which any sudden movements are a sign to strike; rather it seems as if they are welcoming me in as a way to break any ice between the two of us. I grow even more in confidence as Adman does a 'come here' motion with his right hand. This action is enough for me to open the door and greet the two of them.

Motioning with her head and eyes moving in sync, Jo-Jo tells me to have a seat. Without even having to give it a second thought, I sit down in a chair that is positioned directly across from the two. After taking a seat and giving off a silent sigh, Jo-Jo asks me "You know why we've called you here, right Dawn?"

I nod my head and said "Yes ma'am."

Adman steps in after I give my answer and explains "We've already talked to Zoey about this. We're not gonna yell and we aren't gonna scream. That's not gonna solve anything because what's done is done. We just want you to tell us the truth, and whatever we decide," As he points to Jo-Jo and himself, "is final. Do you understand, Dawn?"

I am in absolutely no position to negotiate with the two of them. The fact is that Zoey is still a minor. I am myself, but because of the fact that we are not yet adults, the two of them have the right to (if they wanted to) forbid me and Zoey from being together. Without question, that's the last thing that either of us would want to happen, but I doubt with the way that Jo-Jo and Adman are currently handling this situation that it will come to that.

"Yes, sir," is the answer to the question posed to me by Adman. Like I said, I have to do this one by the book. Either it's their way or the highway, and I don't know how to drive yet.

"Okay," is the singular word that I hear from Adman before he tells me, "From this point on, you have the floor, Dawn."

I have the floor. That means that it's time for me to purge myself of my wrongdoings in front of my girlfriend's parents. Without a doubt, this is not going to be pretty, but it all starts with the first step.

"Well…" It's interesting when people use the word 'well' in an instance like this when they have to reveal a secret, because in all honesty, when I say well, it's almost like an open invitation for the other side to say 'well' as well. To be honest, I have no idea what to say. I know that I have to explain myself, but even though Zoey and I never got to sex, we did a lot of other taboo stuff. Do I have to explain everything to them in graphic detail for them to get the idea?

The bottom line is I'm sorry for what I did. For that one moment in time, down became up, yes became no, and an otherwise intelligent girl from a loving and supporting home became lost in a mode of lust.

I put my head down in the presence of Zoey's parents and begin to sniffle in a mild fit of shame. "I'm an idiot," I say as if I thought that with no intention of ever saying it out loud. Catching my breath, I realize what I said and I cover my mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to block any other words from escaping from my mouth.

Adman gives off a bit of a chuckle before saying "We all have our moments, Dawn. You're not an idiot; you just did an idiotic thing. There's a _big_ difference between the two. So now that we know that you're not an idiot and we can clear up any speculation in that respect, we want to know what you are. Are you ashamed? Are you embarrassed? What?"

I respond to the family patriarch by looking up and explaining to him "All of those things rolled into one. I lied to you guys, first and foremost. I told you that my intentions with your daughter were nothing but good ones, and I come close to blowing everything because the mere thought of seeing Zoey in the shower…consumed me! It's like my head switched to this program of a one track mind and all of a sudden, I just had to see her no matter what and tell her the news that I just got from you two not even five minutes after talking with you when we got to the beach house."

"And I just want to make this point clear once again; I'm not a pervert and like I told you both, I'm still a virgin, and that's something I value a great deal, and…when I lose it, which I don't expect to be for a several years, I want it to be with someone special. Whether that someone special is Zoey or not, who knows? What I do know is that it was a very out of character moment for me. I know better than to base a relationship on just the physical aspects, but I had always been very curious about what was behind that tomboyish garb. The closest I've seen Zoey in the nude was during one Halloween when she dressed as Sporty Spice of the Spice Girls, and that was because she had on a sports bra, and I could see her…" I proceed to motion with my right hand up and down my stomach. I emphasize my movement by asking the two "You know?"

Jo-Jo and Adman both nod their heads before asking me to continue and to stay on topic from here on out. I likewise nod and continue my story. "I went into her bathroom while she was in the shower, and I caught her while she got out to…I think wipe the shampoo away from her eyes. When she reached for the towel, I kissed her. She opened her eyes and saw me. Zoey questioned why I was there and I told her what you told me about us being able to sleep together. She said that how we looked at that moment didn't speak to my word, and she was right. That didn't stop me, however. I promised Zoey we wouldn't have sex, but I sort of goaded her into spending time with me in the shower by…" How in the world can I tell this to Zoey's parents lightly? The simple answer is I can't, so I'll just say it. Gritting my teeth, I say the words, "I pleased her by…squeezing her nipple."

At this point in time, I am looking both Jo-Jo and Adman square in the eyes, and my biggest fear seems to be happening. I see on both of their faces looks of apprehension as they anticipate what else I have to say. Honestly, I don't blame them for this in the least bit. If I were in their shoes, I'd probably give off the same look. Surely, if someone told me that my daughter or son played a more adult version of the game 'doctor' with their boyfriend or girlfriend; I'd have a hard time keeping a straight face as well.

The fact is that I've gone too far to turn back now. Now that they know what led to the moment, naturally the only thing left to explain would be the moment itself. "After my…foreplay, we went into the shower and made out in the nude. We did this for about five minutes, and each of us…touched one another's breasts, we…moved our hands to each other's rear end. I grabbed her butt, but she didn't grab mine." Sighing in abject frustration, I raise my voice, exclaiming, "God, this is embarrassing!"

"Keep going, Dawn," Adman sternly answers back to me. "This is part of your punishment as of right now: Embarrassment. If you do this, then next part will be much easier for my wife and I. Just keep telling the story as painful as it might be to remember."

He's right about this being embarrassing. No wonder no one likes to really talk about their sex life. It's really no one else's business and extremely personal, but because of these unique situations that I find myself in, it has become my girlfriend's parents business, and then some.

Well, now I _really_ can't turn back. "After fondling each other, we then…felt each other's genitals, but didn't masturbate or anything like that. She…spanked me a couple of times, and I licked her skin and her nipple a couple of times before we both decided to get out of the shower. When we got out, we dried each other off, and I asked her if we could keep it our secret for now. She said yes, and we went to sleep. The next day during breakfast, we both agreed that we went too far. It was never our intention to keep this from you two forever, we just needed the time tell you and come to terms with it ourselves. But…this is all my fault. I take full responsibility for everything. Had I not had this…_severe _lapse in judgment, we wouldn't be here today with me revealing everything." After apologetically purging myself of my wrongdoings, I tell my audience of two, "That's all I have to say."

I notice for the briefest of moments that Jo-Jo and Adman are tentatively glancing at each other wondering if the other one will speak first. It's kind of like a silent game of chicken. I can clearly see one raise one of his eyebrows to the other and give a slight shrug of his shoulders. It looks like Adman doesn't know what to say right now, so he's giving his wife the floor.

The two of them turn back to my direction and Jo-Jo speaks first, saying to me "Well, Dawn, first of all, thank you for telling us this and being forthright and honest with us. You're right about the fact that you lied to us and made us look like fools in the process, but like my husband said, you're no idiot. Had it not been for one of my kids telling us that this went down, we would've never known."

"But no matter how much you say that this is to the contrary," Jo-Jo adds, "the fact is that it takes two to tango. This is _not_ all your fault, Dawn. Like my daughter told me earlier, she _could have_ said no, but she didn't."

"Yes," I admit, thereby interrupting Jo-Jo, "but I was the instigator! I started everything! I got the ball rolling! I confronted Zoey in the shower! It was all me, and I have to live with that." I stop to think about what I said, and it really makes all the sense in the world. Jo-Jo and Adman may never want to trust me again after this screw up, and quite frankly, who would blame them? Who would say that they would be wrong to allow me anywhere near Zoey again? I really, _really _blew it, and realizing this, I put my head in my hands and begin to tear up. I'm not wailing or anything like that, but Zoey's parents have heard everything, and…I don't know, but if I were in their shoes…

Sniffling mightily, I say out loud, "I've made a complete ass of myself—forgive my language, but I don't know how else to put it. I know the ultimate decision is yours, but…if it's any consolation, I do regret what I've done, and what's done _is_ done. My behavior hasn't been adult-like, but I'd like the opportunity to change that and regain your trust—both of you. It might take a while, but believe me; it'll be worth the wait. But…I know that's your choice. I just want one more chance…" I whisper the last word, "please," before I really start to cry. It's not overdramatic or for show. It's as sincere as it gets for me; because I could lose some I truly love and care for right now.

After a few seconds, I can't hear anything; until I feel a hand softly touch my near shoulder. I look up and I see the caring look on the face of Jo-Jo Neale, and from that moment in time, I knew that everything would be fine.

"Dawn," she softly orates, "First off, you're not the first person who has made an ass of themselves and you certainly won't be the last. It happens to the best and the worst of us. Remember…remember what I asked you to do when you and Zoey told us that you are a couple?"

I take a second to compose myself before I answer back to her "You asked us to take care of each other," to which Jo-Jo responds, "That's right. I wanted you two to both look out for each other and keep each other safe, because it's not easy for gays and lesbians in this world. My daughter…" I then see a tear coming out of her right eye as I continue to look up. Jo-Jo clears it, but her voice is beginning to break as she explains, "Zoey is so brave despite all the crap she has to fend through on a daily basis. Things are scores better then when I was growing up, but there's still a great deal of work to be done for…true equality. Not just in the law, but in society, as well. I mean, if you two ever decide that you want to kiss, you can't kiss anywhere you want in public, and in my mind, that's a damn shame."

She turns away from me and starts to cry herself. Spitting out such choice phrases such as 'It's just love,' and 'Why can't people understand,' Adman gets up and consoles her, telling her "It's okay. It's okay."

After a minute, Jo-Jo turns back to my direction having gotten out her frustrations. She continues her speech, informing me "There's this…stigma out there about Zoey and people who love the same sex. They say that they're perverted, sex crazed and promiscuous, but my daughter is none of those things, right?"

I wasn't expecting Jo-Jo to turn her rant into a question directed towards me, but in the six years that I've known Zoey, she's never shown any perverted behavior. "No ma'am. Zoey is none of those things."

"And neither are you, right?"

"No ma'am," I answer her other question with no problem.

Jo-Jo sighs and says "Look, Dawn. The fact is I'm not angry at you. I'm very disappointed, though, in both of you. I expected better from you, Dawn Berlitz. I expected better from Zoey, but I'm not mad. You made a mistake, and…you've learned from it, and I suppose all we can do in this world is live and learn. But…I won't forbid you from seeing my daughter, because you're gonna see her no matter what if you truly love her. I just…you make a great point. I do want to put this behind us, but it's gonna be hard to completely trust you again, Dawn. You _do _need to be punished for your actions, though. I can tell you that much right now. Adman?"

"My wife is right," Adman responds. "I really don't have much to add that Jo-Jo didn't already say, but I do think you need to be punished—you and Zoey both, and I think I know just how to do it. Dawn? You do realize that sleeping in the same bed with Zoey is a privilege and not a right, right?" I just nod my head. It is a privilege. I felt the need to ask to do it in the first place, so without question, sleeping with Zoey is a privilege.

"Well, I've given it some thought. While both you and my wife talked. Neither of you are little kids. We don't feel the need to deprive you of each other, but we're punishing you to make a statement."

Jo-Jo addendums onto Adman's statement and further elaborates, "Even though both of you regret what you did, the bottom line is you should not have done it, period. Breaking the rules no matter how minor they may be will not be tolerated in this house. So we're going to forbid you from sleeping with Zoey for…" Jo-Jo then whispers to Adman, who whispers back to Jo-Jo. The suspense is heavily weighing on me. For goodness sake, just come up with something so we can all move on from this!

After two more rounds of two person telephone, Jo –Jo and Adman look to me and tell me, "Dawn, we're forbidding you from sleeping with our daughter for the next two nights. Is that fair?" They ask me with both of their right hands out in a hand-shaking position. I look to them and want to say 'Two nights? That's it,' but I am more than happy with what I have, and by Saturday night, I'll be sharing a bed with my sweetheart once again. I tell them both that the punishment is fair, and I take a big breath in relief knowing that I truly dodged a bullet with my girlfriend's parents.

I get up from my chair and happily shake both of their hands. I first shake Adman's hand, and then Jo-Jo's. During the second handshake, Jo-Jo tells me "This is a new beginning—for all of us. Everything else from this point forward is behind us. Just keep your nose clean from here on out, and…we'll be fine."

I'm more than satisfied with this, but to be absolutely sure, I ask Jo-Jo "Friends?" And she answers back with a hug, saying "Friends," in return. A few seconds later, Adman joins, thus making it a group hug. Jo-Jo whispers in my ear the words. "Take care of each other. I mean it, Dawn." I give her a simple thumbs-up. There's no way I'll make that mistake again. The first (and last) time I tried it, it could've cost me my love.

When the three of us let go of our embrace, Jo-Jo tells me "Now go tell Zoey what I've told you."

I tell Jo-Jo "Yes, ma'am," and I head for the door out of their room. Before I can grab hold of the knob of the door, Jo-Jo calls back to me. Turning around, she inquires, "We're not gonna have to have this talk again, are we?"

"Absolutely not."

"Hey," she replies back to me. "Don't worry. It wasn't Rocky and it wasn't Corey, so your secret is safe, but if you pull something like this again, it won't be. Now, go along."

"Thanks," I softly ponder. As I open the door and close it, I think about everything, and realize that I should be nothing but grateful, and I am. But I can't help but wonder if I know for sure that it wasn't Rocky or Corey and I doubt Mikey would do this seeing how she supports Zoey and me so much…I have to stop.

"K.C.?" I ask myself. It is the only one that makes sense, because Zoey wouldn't squeal on herself. When I think about it, I feel that I probably should be mad. In the back of my mind, I probably do want to strangle K.C. for being a snitch. I thought that K.C. supported us no matter what. I _should _be mad, but really, I'm not. 'No need to worry,' I tell myself. Besides, had I not gone overboard, I wouldn't have gotten into the mess that I made that K.C. rightfully felt needed to be told.

No matter how I slice it, it is still my fault; no matter what Zoey's parents or Zoey tell me, but once again, there's no need to worry. The one thing I will take from my talk with Jo-Jo and Adman aside from never pulling a stunt like the one some nights back ever again is that what's done is done. None of us can take back what has happened, so why say that we would? It would be better if we could all start on a clean slate and start anew with most of our problems. We shouldn't have to stress, and as I peek through a crack in the doorway that leads to Zoey's room and see my girlfriend lounging on her bed, I don't stress telling her about our punishment, because in all honesty, things could have wound up much worse for both of us.

But they didn't, and no one is more elated than me to know that despite the things I don't have right now, there is still one important thing I do have, and that's Zoey. And because I have her, everything else just doesn't seem as bad.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, folks! An important side story told that untangles what to some might have been a bit of a plot twist for some. 

Soon, _very_ soon, I will be back with new chapters of 'Sharing' and 'A Confession Gone Awry'.

Until next time, read, review and let me know what you thought of my efforts here!


End file.
